


Zero Impulse Control

by DisplacedWarrior



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, I am complete Cartinelli trash, allusion to Steve/Peggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisplacedWarrior/pseuds/DisplacedWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seemed when confronted with attractive half-naked blue-eyed blondes her impulse control suddenly became non-existent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zero Impulse Control

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this [post ](http://fuckyeahmelancholy.tumblr.com/post/111055779416/petition-for-a-scene-where-peggy-sees-angie) on tumblr and my finger slipped.
> 
> I have completely lost control of my life. Everything is Cartinelli and everything hurts but I'm loving every second as well as all of you who have also been hijacked by this ship.

It had been a long, exhausting day. It’s not as if she had suddenly been given a mission or even a modicum of responsibility befitting her skillset. Of course she hadn't but the men of SSR had been in rare form today. Somehow managing to be even more rude and sexist than usual. Peggy had not known that was even possible. It had taken every ounce of willpower she possessed and a bit of dumb luck on their part but she had resisted the urge to wipe the floor with the lot of them.  
  
Now as she trudged up the stairs to the Griffith all she wanted was a cup of tea and blissful unconsciousness. It took precisely forty five seconds after entering her room to remember her tea kettle had been forgotten next door. How Angie’s had managed to end up on the pavement below 3C’s window was still a mystery to Peggy. She had asked of course, the look on the waitresses' face screamed more to the story. But Angie had so deftly dodged the question that despite her training it was only now Peggy realized she had never gotten an answer.  
  
Peggy stared longingly at her bed and considered simply flinging herself into it without tea or even changing for that matter. The thought of seeing Angie however persuaded her that she simply wouldn't be able to relax without the hot beverage. It was the tea she pointedly muttered under her breathe as she made her way next door. Not the company. Just the tea.  
  
She knocked on the door but there was no answer. She tried again, still nothing. Maybe Angie was out. She tried the knob and found it unlocked and seriously did Angie take nothing she’s said about security issues to heart. She debated for second trying to decide whether or not she should just go in and fetch her kettle.  
  
Well she was already here and surely Angie wouldn’t mind. Decision made she quietly opened the door and stole into the apartment. She was already half-way across the room by the time she registered that Angie’s shower was running. Unfortunately she only realized it had been running when the sound abruptly stopped. She froze in the middle of the room unsure what to do. Maybe if she made a run for it? Or the window if she could just  
  
“English?!” Bollocks. At Angie’s confused exclamation of her name Peggy slowly turned around from where she had moved closer to the window .  
  
“Angie I can explain I was just fetching my…kettle” the word kettle dissolved into the most undignified squeak Peggy was sure had ever crossed her lips for standing in front of her was a very naked, very wet, _very naked_ Angie Martinelli. The towel had slipped, probably in her shock at seeing another person in her apartment, leaving her assets barely covered. Her hair was pulled away from her face and Peggy was distracted by the droplets of water lazily making their way down the column of Angie’s neck.  
  
At some point Peggy must have forgotten to breathe because she was starting to feel a bit light headed and Angie’s expression had shifted from surprise to concern. Angie started to move forward either unaware or unconcerned about her state of undress.  
  
Peggy in spite of all her British reserve and typically impressive restraint, it seemed when confronted with attractive half-naked blue-eyed blondes her impulse control suddenly became non-existent.  
  
It was the only explanation for what happened next. For the second time in her life Peggy Carter found herself reaching out without thinking to touch the chest of someone she had been harboring (and denying) very strong feelings for. Her hand had barely made contact, the slightest brush of her fingertips before she came to her senses. Peggy abruptly pulled her hand back staring at it in abject horror. Apologies were spilling out of her mouth as she prepared to flee but she found herself held in place by a surprisingly strong grip on her wrist.  
  
“Ya know English if you wanted to touch all you had to do was ask” Peggy for all her suave secret agent moves was rendered rather inept in the face of the tiny waitress from Brooklyn. Her situation was not at all improved as she helplessly watched Angie drop the towel completely with a grin on her face that was downright diabolical. Angie had been moving further and further into her personal space which is how Peggy found herself backed up against the wall.  
  
Angie tilted her head up, searching the other woman’s eyes for permission. So Peggy leaned in closing the distance between them. Their lips connected and Angie pushed herself further into Peggy with a growl. Her hands drifted up curling around the collar of Peggy's shirt to pull her even closer. They stood there kissing for what seemed like hours completely lost in one another.  
  
Peggy decided as she sighed happily against Angie’s mouth there were far more pleasurable ways to relax than tea.  
  
“Hey English you’re thinking too much” she said as she pushed Peggy onto the bed and straddled her. Peggy's only response was to pull Angie down on top of her. Neither one of them did much thinking for the rest of the night.


End file.
